Rainstorm And The Bullies
by PKWolf014
Summary: During the bonding period in the first movie. Hiccup stumbles into the cove one day I after being attacked by bullies. (NO PAIRINGS!)
**A/N Hello!**

 **Updated on 7/1/16**

Toothless POV

Hiccup should have been here.

 _Hours_ ago.

I wait looking up at the entrance of the cove where he should poke his head any moment. The rain is pouring down on my face and I wonder slightly if he wasn't going to show, he's already two hours late.

Granted its not the first time he's been late, but it was never this late.

I glance up at the rainy sky and growl. The stupid weather is probably the cause for it. Who wants to trudge through mud and freeze as you shove your way through the forest? Well a young hatchling perhaps, but not anyone else.

After nearly another hour the wet skinny boy show his face with his usual sack of fish swung around his shoulder. He stumbles into the cove with less grace than usual (which is saying something) head down. His wet bangs covering most of his face.

He doesn't carry his notebook, I note which was strange but the paper would not fare well to the weather. Hiccup tosses the sack onto the ground and kicks it so the fish spill out I ejected my teeth and began to dig into the fish happily. After nearly starving to death before Hiccup had given me that fish at the beginning of our friendship, I had learned to enjoy food.

"Sorry I'm late." Hiccup mumbles and I looked up and him and hum: Oh don't be Hiccup, this weather is terrible I'm surprised you came at all. I know he cant understand me, and its more of a one-sided conversation but I can still dream on right?

I look at him again and gave him my 'smile' but stop his emerald eyes are distant, like he's in another world, or trying desperately to hide something again. I narrow my eyes, something is just off about the way he moves, I don't continue into the food like I normally would and Hiccup notices.

He shivers from the cold but looked up at me, "Wh-what? Go ahead and eat, Toothless." He says and rubs his arms from the cold. He is hiding something from me, I could feel it and I also knew it would be hard to pry it out of him, he could be more stubborn than the me. So I half heartedly finish the food and Hiccup is satisfied and pulls his wet bangs away from his eyes. Across his forehead is a long cut like he'd run into another tree branch. Does this kid have two left feet?!

Ok, feeding times up, spill.

I hum at him knowing he wouldn't understand a word. I walk up to him narrowing my eyes. He look up at me and coughed, I stop my search for a second surprised, is Hiccup….sick? I didn't know humans could get sick, let alone how to care for one. When a dragon is sick we would curl up and let our fire within us burn the sickness out, I knew Hiccup had no fire and I stop inches from his face.

"Achoo!" He sneezes and rubs his nose. I could tell it was from the rain, but something else was bothering him, his eyes still held a silent pain.

What is wrong Hiccup?

I pur, I sniff him and pushed my nose into his chest, unlike previous times, where he would laugh and rub my face, he yelps and jumps back stumbling and tripping onto his back. I lean over him to check to make sure he was okay.

Of course he's not okay he is hurt and you touched his wound.

He sat up looking at me his emerald green eyes, blinking back at me with a cold, and hurt. I lay down next to him and pull him closer to me with my wing.

He backs up against me his heartbeat beating in rhythmic pattern. When he had relaxs I look back at him sniffing his chest, I don't touch it, and my inhale brings me the information I am looking for, (due to the fact that dragons have amazing sense of smell) his chest is hurt bruised and it had been cut. I could see the look of pain whenever Hiccup moved it. I amp furious, I could sense the evil doing in this, bruise, cut, pain. I looked out of the cove and wrapped my tail around, Hiccup.

My eyes met with his.

Speak.

This time the message is clear to Hiccup, and he sighs, pursing his lips like he wants to keep it to himself for a little longer.

"I-I uh, got hurt by a few people." he mumbles, I growl who would do such a thing to Hiccup? But I know this is not it. Hiccup knows it too and sighs leaning against me.

"There nothing you can do about it, bud. It just happens." He said I hiss and stare up at the sky.

Wanna bet?

"Toothless, it nothing-" He starts I lock eyes with him and he stopped finally giving in,

"Okay, fine you win! My cousin Snotlout, isn't really...Fond of me. Ever since I started doing good in dragon training, he's lost between 'I am so amazed at you!' and 'I wish you had never been born'."He says and shivers.

I quickly realize my mistake and lift my wing to shield him from the rain, he gives me a small smile and continues, "Well, today was one of the days where he didn't like me. He said a few things and I said a few things, and a few punches were thrown, but I didn't throw any of them." He says, I am temporarily shocked.

Why would someone do this to Hiccup? No, never again, would I let any such thing happen to him, I pull my tail around him, pulling the small hatchling closer. He lets out a satisfied sigh as his freezing skin warms to the touch of my scales, he leans down curling next to me. Eyes closing as he starts to sleep.

I gently lower my wing as a blanket for him, laying down my head my hot breath brushing over his unnaturally soft hair. I look around at the cove that had imprisoned me for so long, yet with Hiccup here…It is no longer a prison.

I lay down my head but didn't close my eyes for a while.

"Thank You, Toothless you're the best friend I've ever had." Hiccup whispers before his breathing steadies and I knew he was asleep. I never want to let this kid from my sight again, I want to keep him curled next to me sleeping safely so no one could ever harm him. I close my eyes letting out a deep purr and start to drift off to sleep, myself but I hum at him,

You are my best friend to, Hiccup.


End file.
